Eterna
by Vitturianreign
Summary: Ghosts from the past threaten the rebuilt Magical Realm and more importantly Hermione Granger. A woman from Hermione's past returns to lend a helping hand and ignites within her a burning fire that threatens to consume her. Warning...G!P, Ron hate
1. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

There was a time for Hermione Granger, that going to work everyday at the Ministry was invigorating. Now, working for the Department of Magical Law gave her a permanent headache that no amount of alcohol could cure. Between the law revisions for Magical Creatures and trying Death Eaters, the work was never ending just like the threatening letters. This day in particular found her nose buried in her law books alternating between reading and writing notes for her prosecution case against a known Death Eater. A knocking on her office door drew her attention from the large tome and to a tall, tan, athletically built man with short, black hair that was spiked on top and striking emerald eyes. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest over the shirt, and fitted black slacks.

" Harry, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked smiling sitting back in her black, leather chair. " Come in and take a seat,"

" I'm good Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked moving to take a seat infront of her desk. " The Blackstone case keeping you busy?"

" I'm exhausted with a constant migraine and yes it is," Hermione sighed looking at her best friend with a wariness he hadn't seen their hunt for the Horcruxes. " Blackstone's defense is somehow claiming Imperius Curse and insanity by means of the Cruciatus, plus I've been getting somethreat mail." She said pointing at a fairly decent pile of parchment causing the man to frown.

" Have you told anyone about the letters?" Harry asked reaching for the pile of letters on her desk corner and sifting through them not missing Hermione's sheepish look.

" Just you," Hermione said flushing with embarrassment. " Dont give me that look Harry," she muttered at the dark expression he sent her before he returned his attention back to the letters.

" You will die Mudblood?" he read out loud. " I will shear your skin off your very bones and make you watch as I do? Hermione these sound pretty serious. How long have you been getting these?"

" Since it was made public I was the Prosecutor for the Blackstone case," sighed Hermione pinching the bridge of her nose. " So for the last couple weeks."

" You should've brought this upstairs to our department," Harry scolded placing the letters back on the desk. " We could've set up a protection detail, still can."

" I know Harry but if I let these threats get to me, then I lose this case," Hermione said. " And I don't want to give them the satisfaction or even the thought that I'm scared."

" Or see Ron," he finished hearing the after thought in that sentence. " I get that Hermione but this is your safety we are talking about."

" I know," Hermione said. " Fine I will think about the detail if it gets you off my back."

" I guess that's better than a no," Harry wryly smiled.

" How is everything with you anyways?" Hermione asked changing the subject. " Everything with Luna going okay?"

" Everything is fine, she's at home watching Teddy today," he grinned leaning forward. " She really enjoys working from home working with her herbs and making new concoctions. Infact I am here at her request to join us for dinner tonight."

" It has been a while since I've dropped by and saw Luna and Teddy," Hermione said standing up from her desk and stretching before smoothing out her black and white pin striped pants. " How about lunch? I haven't been out in a while."

" Sounds fine to me." Harry said standing up and straightening his dark blue tie that was tucked into a black vest. " There's a new bistro just down the street we can go to," he finished watching as Hermione tucked her wand in her left forearm holster and a small, white handled dagger with elvish inscribed into the blade into a holster on her right arm. He watched as both holsters appeared to become invisible to the naked eye.

" You never leave that dagger behind," Harry said as they walked out of the office. " Not since the Battle," he said recalling seeing Hermione using the extended version against death eaters and vampires alike. He never did find out where she had gotten it from.

" It was a dying gift from a close friend," Hermione muttered steeling her mind against an onslaught of emotions that came when she thought about a woman with long, silky,black hair and pale grey eyes. A woman that died saving her life from an Avada Kedavra curse. _Not even half vampires are immune to it_, she thought to herself sadly. Harry felt guilty as he watched the sadness fall on his friend knowing he was at fault for bringing it up.

" I'm sorry Hermione," he said grabbing her hand as they entered the elevator leading to the outside.

" Don't be." Hermione said squeezing his hand and giving him a small smile. " So tell me Harry, anything new in the Auror Department?" she asked as the elevator began to make it's way up

" Hmm, yes we just got a new Auror, a transfer from the Department of Mysteries," Harry replied with a thoughtful look on his face. " It's odd though cause no one has ever seen her or even knows who she is." he finished as the elevator signaled their arrival to the Ministry Entrance.

" A she hmm? well she is from one of the most mysterious areas of the Ministry," Hermione replied as they stepped outside into the warm, cloudy, London air. Hermione stood and took a deep breathe of the London air enjoying the freshness and the sounds of a busy city. " Nothing like fresh air," she said earning a chuckle from her companion.

"It does get stuffy down there with all those suits and stuffy magical folk," he said leading the way to the Bistro. " And you're right she is from the mystery department. I guess it's only natural no one knows who she is." They continued walking in companiable silence just simply enjoying each other's company and the sites and sounds of mid-day London.

They were so caught up in their own world, they didnt notice the person across the street aiming his wand at them until they heard the words Avada Kedavra being shouted and saw a jet of green light speeding towards them. Hermione barely had time to grab Harry and duck as the jet sailed toward them. In what seemed like slow motion, she felt herself grab her wand and aim it at the light. Before she got a word out, a body appeared infront of them shrouded in a black cloak. Hermione watched as the stranger held a hand out infront of their body and watched as the Kedavra bounced off, as if hitting a shield. Looking passed the stranger she saw the spell caster was gone.

" You should be more careful Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter," came a feminie voice that was smooth as grey silk and had an Irish lilt to it. Hermione felt her heart stop and her breath hitch at the sound of an impossibly familiar voice.

" Who are you?" Harry asked the stranger, looking at her cautiously as he stood.

" You're new Auror Mr. Potter," the woman said turning around and lowering her hood and knowing smirk playing across her pale, strikingly beautiful, face. Hermione's face paled as she brought a hand to her mouth immediately recognizing the woman.

" Laecyn," she whispered before feeling her world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and other various non-potterverse characters. Everything else belongs to "Good ol' JK," as said by the 10th Doctor. Also there will likely not be daily updates like today, I just happen to be stuck at the Airport. Cheers.**

**Hogwarts 4th year-Yule Ball**

Hermione didn't know why she found herself outside in the courtyard, sitting by the fountain, crying. All she knew was that she was royally pissed off at a ginger haired prat named Ronald Weasley. _ Honestly who does he think he is asking me as a last resort,_ she huffed wiping the tears from her face. She had always known the boy was slow but she really didn't think his mental processes moved at a snail's pace. The sound of footsteps coming up behind her drew her from her thoughts.

"Leave me alone Ronald," she yelled not bothering to turn around and definitley not in the mood to deal with him.

"I don't know whether I should feel insulted or amused by that comment," came a definitley feminine voice that felt like silk gliding over her skin, enhanced by the Irish lilt. Shocked she turned around to find a tall, pale girl with strikingly beautiful bordering inhuman features, pale grey eyes that seemed to glow in the dim moon light. Her black hair looked like silk and was pulled up away from her face in a high pony tail, bangs framing her face, revealing ears that were slightly pointed. She was dressed in fitted black slacks, a black fitted blouse and an emerald green tie that was slightly loose around the neck. Obviously a 7th year student.

" I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Hermione muttered facing away from the intruder to hide her blush.

"I gathered that fact," the girl said walking up to Hermione and taking a seat next to her. " I just came out here to see if you were alright."

"We've never met and yet you are checking up on me?" Hermione said skeptically looking at the girl. "What are you playing at?"

"Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed that the brightest witch of our age doesn't know who the Head Girl is," the girl said with a playful smirk. " Laecyn Connaught, Head Girl and House Slytherin." she said holding out her hand to the surprised young Gryffindor, whose eyes immediately narrowed at the word Slytherin.

" Slytherin?" Hermione said warily eyeing the offered hand.

"Yes Slytherin," Laecyn said raising an eyebrow. "We're not all elitist you know and it's rude to leave an offered handshake open."

"You'll have to forgive my caution but I don't trust your intentions," Hermione said slowly putting her hand into the Head Girl's. She supressed a shudder that went through her body as their skin made contact. She felt a warmth spread from her hand and flow all over her body, settling in her chest. She looked into soft, pale grey eyes and caught the momentary look of shock on Laecyn's face before being replaced by that playful smirk that easily made her stomach flutter.

"I have no intention of harm," Laecyn said giving Hermione a reassuring smile, lifting her hand to her lips and giving it a light kiss. Laecyn took a small amount of pleasure in bringing the blush to the Gryffindor's face. _So you have chosen her?_ she thought to her inner self not ignorant of the warmth that lingered in her body upon contact with the beautiful girl infront of her. She had always seen the young girl around the castle, she knew her as the know-it-all mudblood bookworm that surrounded herself by the boy wonder and the red headed baffoon. Laecyn had to admit to herself that the girl was developing well in puberty, going from a bushy haired buck tooth awkward child to a girl with tamed brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a slender body.

"I saw your fight with Weasley and as Head Girl it is my job to be concerned." Laecyn said leaning back on her hands. " Especially when it catches the attention of the entire hall,"

"I'm fine, just really irritated that Ron would make a big deal out of something so small," Hermione replied. "I'm not a last resort and it was just a dance with Viktor. Nothing really to it." she said shrugging.

"Why do you waste your time with Weasley?" Laecyn asked frowning. "I always see you two fighting. He always seems like the overly jealous idiot."

" That's because he is an overly jealous idiot," Hermione chuckled glancing at her. " But he's one of my first friends." Laecyn raised an eyebrow at the statement but nodded in resignation. She didn't really get the notion of having a friend who was always jealous and only used you for homework but she couldn't tell the Gryffindor what to do.

" I don't get your logic but each to his own." Laecyn shrugged standing up and giving Hermione a skeptical glance before looking off. The sound of slow music from the Great Hall reached her ears causing her to cock her head to the right and a thoughtful look to cross her face.

" Would you like to dance with me?" she said once again offering her hand and a full smile that showed her white teeth. Hermione caught a glimpse of slightly sharp and slightly long upper canine teeth that piqued her curiosity. She briefly studied the girl in front of her taking note of her ears, teeth, features, and more importantly her eyes. _She is not a human,_ she thought before taking Laecyn's hand.

"Because you asked," Hermione said with a cautious smile taking the hand and standing allowing herself to be led a little away from the fountain and to a larger space. Laecyn smiled placing a hand on Hermione's waist and pulling her close to her body. Blushing at the touch, Hermione slid her free hand up Laecyn's arm placing at the back of the girl's neck.

" Ready?" Laecyn asked gazing into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes," Hermione replied. Grinning, Laecyn took the lead moving them in a slow waltz in time with the music. As they danced, Hermione allowed herself to block out the argument with Ron and just allowed herself to enjoy the dance with the Slytherin girl. She couldn't deny the fact that she was starting to enjoy the older girl's company and definitley wasn't minding the warmth that flowed between them. But the thoughts that her dance partner wasn't human kept nagging her. Slowly she started to put the puzzle pieces together, going over every single book she had read on Magical Creatures.

" I can literally see the gears turning behind those beautiful eyes of yours," Laecyn said chuckling. " Just ask Hermione,"

"You're not human," Hermione stated gazing into amused, glowing grey eyes.

" No, not completely," Laecyn said grinning fully showing her small fangs. " I am by heritage half elf and half witch. By birth I am both with the added bit of vampire. My mother was a witch, pregnant with me when she was bitten by a vampire. I guess you can say the magick in my blood altered and gave me a bit of all three worlds with a little extra." she said ruefully gaining a a quizzical eyebrow from Hermione.

" Extra bit?" Hermione asked as Laecyn twirled her around and bringing her back around, her back becoming flush with Laecyn's front. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the girl's breast press against her back, her strong, slender arms wrapping around her waist.

"I was born with..I guess you can say the best of both genders," Laecyn breathed into Hermione's ear, giving her right ear a small nip before spinning Hermione away from her body. She burst out laughing as she saw Hermione flush a dark shade of red and glance dance down to her crotch. She held Hermione at an arm's length as they stilled their dance, cocking her head to the side.

"How?" Hermione asked fighting to keep herself from glancing at Laecyn's crotch again.

"Something to do with vampire and elf magick mixing together," Laecyn remarked shrugging fully letting Hermione except for her hand. " But don't worry I won't try anything with you."

"I'm not worried about that I promise," Hermione said shifting from foot to foot.

" I've made you uncomfortable," Laecyn said frowning noticing the lack of eye contact and Hermione's body shifting letting go of her hand.

"No I promise you didn't," Hermione said grabbing Laecyn's hand again rubbing her thumb in circles. " I just wasn't expecting it." Laecyn gave a grateful smile at those words letting out a breathe she didn't know she held. She slowly pulled Hermione closer to her body feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss her, her inner instincts screamed for it. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her breathing pick up and her heart rate quicken. She couldn't deny that she had fallen under the spell of the older girl and definitely couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss the girl. The chiming of the clock tower suddenly broke through the spell that they had found themselves in but neither broke away. Laecyn looked up at the tower and scowled.

" It would seem I need to start my duties," she said looking back at Hermione with a pout on her features that Hermione found adorable.

"Yes it does," Hermione said smiling preparing to step away only to be stopped by Laecyn's hands slightly tightening their grip on her waist and moving her body so it was flush against the Gryffindor's.

" I would very much like to get to know you more," Laecyn whispered leaning close to Hermione's face, their lips brushing together.

" If you think you can handle being seen around a Gryffindor know-it-all." Hermione replied.

" I think I can handle that," Laecyn smiled bringing their lips together in a deep, gentle kiss that stole Hermione's breathe away. They both felt the warmth around them magnify, flowing between their bodies. Feeling her instincts fighting for control, Laecyn ended the kiss resting her forehead against Hermione's._ She's too young, _she thought to herself. _She is our mate,_ came her instincts response._ And she is too young and not ready,_ she responded gazing into pools of chocolate.

" I bid you good night Hermione," Laecyn said smiling, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead. " It was a pleasure to have this night with you." she said pulling away and releasing the girl.

"Good night Laecyn," Hermione smiled watching the girl walk back into the Great Hall. Sighing happily, she walked from the courtyard, into the hall, and up the staircase towards the Gryffindor Common Room not noticing the pale grey eyes of the Slytherin girl watching her every movement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer. Took me a bit to figure this chapter out, it kept changing on me. Oddly enough music from Faderhead and BlakOpz kept me focused. Anyways enjoy.**

**Present Day**

It had been months since Hermione had dreamt of that first meeting with Laecyn. They hadn't shared a kiss after that night, only a deep friendship that brought a whole wave of gossip to Hogwarts. Afterall, how often did a Gryffindor and a Slytherin willingly spend time together and enjoy it. Laecyn was considered the Slytherin Princess, mainly because she was a Princess by birth, and Hermione the know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor. Bringing her mind back into focus, Hermione opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her bedroom, the late afternoon sunlight casting shadows throughout. _Did I dream that attack? Did I dream that Laecyn was alive?_ she thought to herself sitting up.

Sounds from the kitchen and Harry's voice drew her attention from her thoughts. Smiling she slid herself off her bed, noticing she was still dressed in her pants from work and her white blouse. Frowning, she padded her way across the bedroom and out into the hall where the smell of food wafted into her nostrils, all the while ignoring the warm feeling in her chest. Leaving the hallway she went into the kitchen and saw Harry bent over the stove stirring what looked like spaghetti sauce with one hand and talking on a cellphone with the other. Leaning on the doorway, she watched the scene with a varying degree of amusement. She had never seen Harry looking so domestic and comfortable in the kitchen before._ Luna has been good for him,_ she thought to herself before walking to the island and taking a seat. The noise of the barstool scraping across the floor drew Harry's attention away from the stove. He smiled as he turned around and saw Hermione sitting at the island resting her chin on a hand.

"Luna I'll talk to you in a bit," Harry said returning to his conversation. "Yes she's woken up and yes I'll tell her." he said stirring the sauce somemore. "Alright, yes, bye," he finished hanging up the phone and turning his attention to Hermione.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" he asked leaning against the opposite end of the island.

"Confused." Hermione sighed running a hand through her wavy brown hair. "I had the strangest dream that we were attacked while going to lunch and that Laecyn was there." she said noticing the uncomfortable posture her friend had suddenly taken.

"Hermione that wasn't a dream." Harry said frowning. "We were attacked and she was there."

"That's not possible Harry, she died at the Battle." sighed Hermione feeling the slightest prick of tears. "She died protecting me."

"I know that but she was there," Harry said subtly looking past her and to the figure in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. "And she's very much alive. You weren't dreaming." He focused his attention back on to his friend feeling a stab of pity at seeing the heartbroken expression she usually wore on her face when she thought about her friend.

"No one can survive the Avada Kedavra Harry," Hermione swallowed forcing her emotions to the back of her mind, ignoring the hairs rising on the back of her neck that one would get when something was behind them. Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow at the woman behind Hermione who lifted a finger to her lips, a small smirk playing on her face.

"Not even a half vampire?" Harry asked turning back to the stove to attend the sauce.

"Obviously since she didn't have a pulse," she scowled before freezing as she felt a body press slightly against her and a familiar smell of sage and redwood enter her nostrils.

"So sure of yourself aren't you bookworm?" Laecyn whispered into Hermione's ear. She swiftly dodged a well aimed would be elbow to her temple as Hermione squealed and swung around. She was slightly impressed with speed and grace the woman used with the simple movement of spinning off the stool while swinging her elbow. She was even more impressed when she found a wand poking her throat, she had never seen Hermione's free hand move to grab it from the back of her waistband.

"Now now, let's be reasonable," she smirked raising her hands up in a sign of surrender, eyeing the wand in Hermione's hand before gazing into shocked brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Hermione growled pressing the wand to the imposter's throat eliciting a slight wince.

"Don't be daft Hermione," Laecyn said rolling her eyes. She really couldn't blame Hermione's skepticism, she did die in all reality. _ Thank the gods for being half vampire and elf_, she thought to herself._ I really would've been dead otherwise._

"Don't call me daft," Hermione muttered. "Now who are you?"

"Laecyn Connaught, Princess of the Elvish Kingdom of Connaught, Vampire and Elf extraordinnare," Laecyn embellished with a degree of amusement and sarcasm. "And your new babysitter." she added with a smirk watching Hermione's nostrils flare at that last bit.

"Laecyn Connaught is dead," Hermione said firmly. "And I don't need a babysitter."

"Obviously," Laecyn muttered wincing as Hermione jabbed her again feeling her patience grow thin. "Get your wand out of my neck Hermione. I will not tell you again." Harry watched the stand off with a large degree of amusement and small degree of wariness at Laecyn's veiled warning.

"No not until you tell me who you are," Hermione stubbornly said. "Now talk before I hex it out of you," Finally feeling her patience snap, Laecyn grabbed Hermione's wand wrist and gave it a slight twist causing her to drop the wand. Kicking the wand away from them as she spun Hermione around to lock her against her body, Hermione's back to her front. Her arms came around keep Hermione's trapped against her chest. A shake of Laecyn's head told Harry to back away as he began to move forward his wand drawn.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione screeched watching her friend back down. "Are you just going to stand there?!" she asked causing him to shrug and turn back to the stove placing the food on simmer before heading toward's the living room.

"I'm going to let you two sort this out," Harry said exiting the kitchen leaving Hermione with a dropped jaw and a betrayed expression on her face.

"Now that I have your attention," Laecyn drawled once he left. " I am going to let you go and we are going to sit down and discuss this like bloody adults." Laecyn said quietly in Hermione's ear. Taking a deep breathe, Hermione allowed herself to calm enough to become fully aware of her surroundings. She became aware of that warmth she had ignored earlier, the warmth that seemed like an old friend long absent. _This can not be possible,_ she thought fully giving into her senses, into the completed feeling.

"Do I have your word that you will not try to attack me if I let you go?" Laecyn asked ignoring the sound of Hermione's heartbeat quickening and ignoring her own. She allowed herself a small smile as she felt Hermione's body start to relax against her own.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly feeling the woman's grip on her wrist and forearm loosen. She suppressed a shiver as she felt fingers slowly ghost over her skin as she was being released, that familiar spark igniting her skin. When she was completely free, she turned around to find the woman taking a seat at the island. She took a moment to study the woman who resembled her long dead friend. She definitely looked like Laecyn albiet a little older than the 17 year old girl she first met. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, long bangs sweeping across her face. Her face was devoid of all young adult baby fat, giving her sharper features enhancing her beauty, her skin was slightly paler than what she remembered, grey eyes no longer pale but a deep grey with a slight black tint to them like liquid mercury. She was devoid of the black cloak revealing a black sleevless, leather looking top with a high collar that was fastened around her neck, three leather straps going across the front of the top, six buttons of steel fastening the top closed placed slightly to the side. Her arms were bare except for black leather cuffs on each wrist. Black fitted pants tucked into black, calf length boots completed the ensemble. _Anakin Skywalker much?_ Hermione thought to herself when looking at the boots.

" If you're done staring at me," Laecyn said with an amused smirk on her face snapping Hermione out of her observation.

"I wasn't staring," she pouted looking away from the knowing grey eyes, blushing. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked moving to the cabinet for a couple of glasses, feeling the need for a glass of firewhiskey.

"That would be lovely," Laecyn said watching Hermione move around the kitchen grabbing the firewhiskey from the fridge. Hermione took a minute to check on the food on the stove before filling the glasses and moving to the island.

"How do I know you are Laecyn?" Hermione said after taking a sip.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Laecyn responded referring to the shared feeling of warmth that was always present when they were around each other. "But if you need further proof..." she said holding out her hand. "Let me see the dagger."

"No," Hermione said fiddling with her forearm where they dagger and holster were still hidden from view.

"Yes," Laecyn said keeping her hand out. "You know as well as I do that that dagger can only be held by it's owner and a person the owner trusts." Knowing that the woman was correct and feeling slightly curious about the outcome, Hermione withdrew the dagger from the hilt. Laecyn watched as the knife became visible in Hermione's hand, feeling a sense of pride at the knowledge that she was carrying it. Hermione slowly extended the dagger hilt first and placed it in Laecyn's hand. She sighed as she watched the dagger began to glow a vibrant gold, the elvish writing lighting up. Hermione finally allowed herself to accept that this woman infront of her was Laecyn, a woman who had somehow come back from the dead. Feeling an immense relief and happiness rushing through her, she felt her chest tighten and tears come rushing forward. Laecyn smiled softly setting the dagger on the island and walked around to where Hermione sat, tears flowing down her cheeks, following her every movement.

"You bloody git," Hermione muttered with a broken smile before it disappeared and she threw her arms around Laecyn's waist and cried into her neck. Laecyn wrapped Hermione in a firm hug, a hand burying itself in Hermione's hair. She kissed the top of her head before resting her cheek in the spot. She just stood there and held Hermione as she cried all of her sorrow and happiness away. She would be lying to herself if she didn't feel herself get a tad emotional. Her own soul felt as if it had been brought back together, she had missed Hermione's presence fiercely.

"I know," Laecyn replied moving Hermione's face from her neck. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from underneath Hermione's eyes. Caught up in drying Hermione's eyes, she didnt catch the hand that was flying at her face until she felt a sharp sting against her cheek. By the time her brain had caught up to what had just occured, the sound of Hermione's footsteps stomping off down the hall were all that was left of the woman's presence.

"Well I guess I deserved that," she said rubbing her cheek as Harry walked into the kitchen not at all surprised by the slap.

"You think?" he deadpanned raising an eyebrow turning off the stove, earning an eye roll from Laecyn. "Dinner is ready," he said smiling innocently earning a skeptical look.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" Laecyn asked taking a seat. A shrug was all she recieved as a response from the great Harry Potter.

**To be noted, I did take a little bit of history and spin it my way. There really was a Kingdom of Connacht in West and NorthWest Ireland. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peeps. Took me a while to figure out the direction of this chapter. I alread****y have certain parts of this story figured out, but getting there is interesting. Anyways, on with my wine and my muse...and trying to get my dog out from between me and my laptop.**

"Hermione packs some force," Laecyn said rubbing her still cheek as Harry prepared the garlic bread for the oven.

"You should've seen her punch Malfoy in our third year," Harry chuckled, reveling in the memory. "He had a double impact, first her fist hit him then his head hit the stone behind him. Pretty epic."

"I see that she hasn't lost her touch," Laecyn smiled ruefully earning a smile from the man before it disappeared. Harry looked away from Laecyn, a troubled look on his face as he thought back to the attack from earlier. That had been too close of a call for his liking and he was very disappointed that he had let himself get caught unawares. If it hadn't have been for Laecyn being in the vicinity, he and Hermione would be dead. He thought back to the threatening letters that lay on Hermione's desk, it was no coincidence that there was an attack. Hermione had been the main target but he was also the bonus...then it was as if an idea struck him.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Laecyn asked playing with her glass as he looked at her with wide green eyes as if a revelation struck him.

"I need a favor of you and you seem the perfect person," Harry said leaning on the island.

"Go on," she said setting the glass down all playfulness set aside.

"Are you familiar with the Blackstone case?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think is responsible for getting him caught?" Laecyn said quietly, a small smirk playing on her face.

"It was you? How?" asked a surprised Harry.

"My job in the Department of Mystery was Intelligence gathering Harry," Laecyn said leaning back in her seat. "Now what is it you are trying to ask?"

"Hermione is incharge of the prosecution Laecyn," Harry said recovering from his shock. He watched as the amused look on the woman's face turned stone cold.

"You're kidding me," she asked her features clouding over, her jaw clenching.

"I'm afraid not and I'm afraid this attack is of no coincidence," Harry said shaking his head. "She has been recieving death threats since the case became public. Today was just the start, she needs protection." he said looking her dead in the eye watching the emotions warring within them. He was slightly puzzled by what he saw in them. Fear and Anger were the most prevalent but there was one he could not decipher.

"My answer is yes," Laecyn said holding out her hand. "I swear to you I will protect her."

"I will hold you to it," Harry said taking the hand in a strong firm shake. "Just be warned, she will not be happy about this,"

"Not be happy about what?" came Hermione's voice from the hallway causing Harry to audibly gulp. Laecyn turned around to see Hermione leaning against the door post, her arms crossed. She had changed out of her rumpled work clothes and into a pair of baggy, grey sweat pants pushed up to her knees and a red wife beater, showing off her toned biceps and flat stomach. To Laecyn, she was beautiful even in her comfortable state.

"Uhm..." Harry started looking to Laecyn for help. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched the two exchange a glance, one nervous and one questioning.

"Not happy about you having a babysitter," Laecyn said shrugging taking a swig of her fire whiskey much to the horror of Harry. Harry watched as Hermione's eyes became cold and her face emtionless, a sign he knew was not good.

"I think I'm going to go," he said pointing in the direction of the front door.

"You Harry Potter will stay right where you are." Hermione said pointing her wand at him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione listen to me, today's attack only proves that you need protection." Harry said with his hands up and open.

"I do not need protection Harry," Hermione insisted causing Laecyn to roll her eyes.

"Of course you don't," Laecyn scoffed turning her gaze to the Gryffindor. "Cause you did so well earlier today. If I hadn'tve been in the area you would be dead." she growled standing up from her seat to tower over Hermione, her sharp gaze piercing Hermione's daring her argue. Hermione stared defiantly into the twin mercury pools, knowing Laecyn was right. She had been caught unawares, she had been too stubborn to give those letters any form of caution and she had almost paid dearly for it. Her and Harry both. Laecyn watched in quiet relief as she saw the acceptance form onto the bookworm's face, she did not want to continue this argument.

"You're right," Hermione sighed in resignation, lowering her wand much to Harry's relief. "I should've taken those letters seriously." she finished moving around Laecyn to take a seat. Laecyn stole a glance at relieved looking Harry who mouthed a silent thank you.

"We all make mistakes Hermione," Laecyn said sitting down at her seat as Harry went back to the food prepping blocking out the girls' conversation. "Don't let yourself get caught with your pants down again," she said.

"Like you that one time at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly cocking an eyebrow, a shit eating smirk on her face causing Laecyn's face to light up in a rare flush. Hermione had barged into Laecyn's one time while she was getting dressed for the day. If she had any doubt about Laecyn's dual gender status before then it all went away in that moment as she saw both the breasts and the extra equipment.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so early," Laecyn said not paying attention to her wordage until they had already left her mouth. She winced as she looked at Hermione's slightly pink face, her eyebrow still raised. "You know what I mean." she muttered not catching mischievious smirk making it's way across Hermione's face.

"Trust me, it would take more than just seeing your body to make me come so early," Hermione whispered into Laecyn's ear causing the older girl to smirk.

"I can go several rounds before I have to stop," Laecyn responded just as quietly in Hermione's ear taking the time to nip it. The dazed look on Hermione's face and her slightly opened jaw drew a laugh out of Laecyn. "Looks like I win." she finished earning a glare from Hermione as Harry turned around at the sound of Laecyn's laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking between the two girls noticing a disgruntled Hermione and a triumphantly smiling Laecyn.

"Nothing just Laecyn being Laecyn," Hermione said throwing the girl a glare causing Laecyn to put her hands up in mock defeat. " How's dinner coming?"

"It is done." Harry said grinning reaching for a couple plates in the cabinet beside him " I hope you don't mind if Luna comes by. Since three of us were going to have dinner tonight anyways."

"Of course not Harry." Hermione said shaking her head. "Is she bringng Teddy?"

"No he's probably back with Andromeda by now," Harry said looking at his watch. " Luna should be here any minute though," he finished. As he started putting the food on the plates a loud knocking at the door interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Hermione! I know you're in there open the door!" yelled the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley. Laecyn took note of the stiff posture of both Harry and Hermione and their grim looks.

"What's going on?" she asked as the banging and yelling continued.

"Long story," Hermione muttered staying in her seat.

"He cheated on Hermione a few months back, got drunk after she left him, and attempted to put his hands on her," Harry said shortly earning a glare from his friend. Laecyn's gaze narrowed at the idea of the red headed dog cheating on Hermione but what really pissed her off was the knowledge that said dog attempted to put his hands on Hermione. Well that and that damn banging.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Laecyn gracefully stand up and walked in the direction of the living room and the front door.

"That banging is getting on my nerves. Sensitive hearing and all," Laecyn said leaving the kitchen. She sighed as she made her way to the door, the constant banging and yelling giving her a headache. Quickly she opened it to find the tall red headed Weasley standing there in dark jeans and a t-shirt showing off a fit body. His hair cut short as was typical of male aurors, a half gotee covering his chin. He would've been cute if she didn't know him as an ill mannered brainless oaf, a cheat, and a borderline abuser. The fact that he reeked of a bar didn't help either.

"Oi you're not Hermione," he said rudely staring at the beautiful woman in the doorway.

**Yea so I had to go through and re-write parts and delete parts. Too much wine led too many things that the characters and the readers I think are not ready for. Hopefully this turned out to your satisfaction. Thank you for the reviews peeps. **


	5. Blood

**New update yay for you people. A bit darker than the previous chapters but I feel it's necessary to introduce some of the new players in the story. **

He was sweating profusely as he made his way up the cobblestone path that lead up to the imposing blackstone manor. Looking around at the surrounding area he figured it was once a sunny, blue skied place, where the sun would shine on emerald green grass and birds would be flying around chirping annoyingly. Now the land was covered in brown dead grass, dead, blackened, twisted trees,clouds covered the once sunny sky, an un-natural fog covered the area causing it to appear dark as night. Yes the magick in this place was old, ancient, and most definitely, suffocatingly evil. But he wasn't sweating because of the air, well not for the most part. No he was sweating because he had failed his mission, the task given to him, and his master would know he had failed. Yes, he knew he was walking to his death, but in retrospect, something they didn't take into account happened.

He stood and looked up at the tall, imposing black wooden doors. Doors that had stood since the middle ages from the looks of them. Rows of spikes adroned the double doors, a black iron knocker held by a dragon's head on both doors, the dragon's malicious red ruby eyes gleaming at him. They almost seemed to reflect the evil that inhabited the land. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he grabbed a knocker and gave the three knocks, the deep sound reverberating through his bones. A shrill high pitched scream rang through shortly after chilling his very bones. He could only imagine what was going inside the manor's deep halls. The opening of the door drew him out of his fearful musings. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he came face to face with a tall, thin man. His short, slick backed, black hair drew attention to his deathly pale, sharp almost hawkish features. High sharp cheek bones, sloping pointed nose, a strong jaw that held a cruel smirk, blood dripping down the chin, fierce lavender eyes that held malice. He was dressed in black robes with silver trimming. Every bit the evil, handsome noble.

"Nikolai, you've made it back," the man said in a deep baritone voice that seemed to roll over the frightened man in waves of seduction. _Damned vampires,_ he swore to himself.

"My lord, I must speak with your father," Nikolai said bowing, sweat dripping off his nose.

"But of course," the man said stepping aside to allow Nikolai passage. Nikolai flinched as another blood curdling scream echoed through the halls. "He is just having dinner." he said chuckling darkly as he led Nikolai into the dimly lit mezzanine. Nikolai looked around the open area noting the glistening stone black floors, silver trimming outlining each square. Black polished stone pillars rose from the floor, the fire from the attached torches giving the polished stone the illusion it was on fire as each flame was reflected in the polish.

" This way Nikolai," the man said leading him through a doorway on the right and into a vast dining hall. The dining hall looked much the same as the mezzanine, black polished stone floors and walls, only this room held a long polished black table, with a naked female body laying at the end. He swallowed the bile that threatened to escape his mouth. The woman was splayed across the end like a cross, he could see various slash marks across her body,at her head sat an older version of his escort, streaks of grey at his temples. He drank languidly from a silver goblet, his lavender gaze piercing his soul as he walked further into the room.

"So Nikolai what news do you bring?" the older man asked. "Is the muggleborn dead?"

"No my lord," Nikolai said nervously bowing his head.

"No?" the elder man said setting his goblet down before standin up and fluidly walking to Nikolai. Nikolai flinched as the man stood before him, if his son was imposing in his height, his father was even more imposing with height and the air of old, powerful, magick surrounding him.

"No my lord. Someone we didn't expect appeared and thwarted the attack," Nikolai said raising his eyes to meet the elder man's now curious gaze.

" Tell me," the man said before smirking to show his long canines. "Better yet show me." he said lunging forward before Nikolai could blink and plunged his fangs into the screaming man's throat. The elder man watched the scene unfold in his mind. He watched Nikolai throw the Avada Kedavra curse at both Potter and the muggleborn, he watched as a woman with dark hair, and elven features appear infront of them and raise a wandless shield causing the curse to bounce off. He watched as she quickly formed a bow of fire with her hands and launch an arrow of fire at Nikolai, movements that would've been imperceptible to the human eye. The elder man paused the memory as he looked at the face of the woman, feeling surprise go through his body. He studied the woman from the short distance, her mercury grey reflecting the fire of the bow, were alight with determination, he noted her elven ears, sharp but still delicate features, then he saw them. He saw the small fangs that marked a half vampire. _Interesting, very interesting,_ he thought as he pulled out of the memory, Nikolai limp and barely concious in his grasp.

"What did you see father?" the younger man asked his curiosity piqued at the contemplative look on the elder's face.

"The muggleborn incharge of your brother's trial is protected by a particularly powerful witch. If that's what you would call her," Lord Blackstone muttered looking down at Nikolai's ashen face before dropping the barely breathing body.

"What do you mean?" the younger BLackstone asked.

"It would mean that a child of elven and vampire blood is protecting the muggleborn and therefore that would make getting to her that much harder." Lord Blackstone said.

"There hasn't been one of that blood in ages." the younger said frowning.

"I know Kalix," Lord Blackstone said going back to the table to pick up his goblet. "This one is particularly powerful, she's a fire wielder. Rare for elves." he finished looking contemplative at Nikolai's unconcious form. "He may have some use to us yet. Give him a replenishing potion with instructions to find out more information about this half breed."

"As you wish father," Kalix said before grabbing the collar of Nikolai's shirt and dragging his body out of the dining hall.

Lord Blackstone sat contemplating this new disturbing development. This mysterious woman was an unforseeable development in his plans to destroy the muggleborn girl. Only once before had there been someone of Elf and Vampire mix and that had been near disasterous for the continent. Both races were of completely different magick and genetics, to mold them together in one body was to be a walking time bomb. The Vampiric nature would always fight the nature of the Elf which was less blood thirsty than it's counterpart. Both sides fighting for control would make it's host unstable in the mind and drive them insane and they were near impossible to kill as both species were immortal. Then again, he mused it could always depend on the strength and age of the Elven line and the genetics of the Vampiric line. The older the Elven line the more magick and control one would have and the more sane the Vampiric line, the easier it is to control. This woman showed remarkable control of both sides, almost seemed as one with them. He would need to do some research on blood lines if he were to truely know this new threat. Once she was out of the way he could have that wretched muggleborn, the woman would die at his hands. Slowly and surely he would take pleasure in her flesh, he would drain her body slowly. She killed his daughter, his precious daughter in the Battle and would now try to kill his oldest. No, the pain he would give her would make even the great Bellatrix Lestrange cringe of that he was certain.

**Well there's that. Figured a good filler for the weekend would tie you guys over. I enjoyed listening to Whore and Blood by In This Moment as I wrote this. Kind of fit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good afternoon readers! Hope every one had a great Yule, Christmas Eve and**** Christmas, whichever ****one you celebrate. As I sit here sipping on my Meade, I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. **

Ron just stood in Hermione's doorway staring at the very familiar dark haired woman in Hermion's doorway. Even in his inebraited state, he could recognize that infuriatingly Slytherin smirk on Laecyn's face. If he wasn't so intoxicated and confused he'd be angrier than what he was, he had wanted Hermione alone. But more importantly he was confused as to why she wasn't buried in a grave somewhere.

"What are you doing at Hermione's place?" he asked rudely before letting out a loud belch, slightly swaying much to Laecyn's disgust.

"The question is what are you doing Weasley?" Laecyn sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have every right to be here you tosser," Ron growled puffing out his chest, a smirk adorning his face. "I am her boyfriend."

"Right," Laecyn rolled her eyes. _His idiocy really knows no bounds._ she thought to herself. "How did you become an Auror again?"

"Because I'm a bloody war hero that's why." Ron said with an arrogant smirk that would've made Draco Malfoy proud. "Which is more than I can say for you." he finished not noticing the darkening grey eyes or the straightening posture of the woman before him until he was being held by the throat against the building wall opposite Hermione's door.

"Remind me who it was that kept the Snatchers off your tail while you three were on the run?" She growled low baring her smallish fangs. "Remind me who healed most of Hermione's most serious wounds after the Manor?" She growled out so lowly it was almost inhuman. She could feel herself losing her control with this dimwitted boy. How she really wanted to rip into the boy. Rip into him for cheating on Hermione, for attempting to lay his hands on her, both of her natures called for justice. "And please remind me who literally took the Killing Curse for her you arrogant little maggot." Ron looked at her in fear, his mind slowly sobering up as he realized the kind of danger he was in. He could feel her grip on his throat tightening just a tad. He almost sighed in relief when he saw Hermione and Harry appearing in the doorway.

"Laecyn, you need to let him go," Hermione said rushing to Laecyn's side placing a hand on her free arm.

"He's not worthy of the breaths he takes," Laecyn growled looking at Hermione, her eyes softening slightly at her wary look.

"No he's not but he's not worth the trouble you will get in," Hermione said quietly giving Laecyn's arm a slight squeeze. She held her breath as she she kept her gaze locked with the almost black eyes of her friend. She knew that Laecyn's near immaculate control of her Vampiric nature was only barely there. Laecyn gazed into Hermione's warm, worried chocolate gaze for a few seconds before sighing and letting go of the witless Weasley. She silently cursed herself for both losing her control and allowing Hermione to see that side of her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Laecyn muttered looking away from the other woman.

"Don't be, he can try everyone's temper," Hermione said with a small smile running her hand down Laecyn's arm to take her hand and give it a slight squeeze bringing Laecyn's gaze back to hers, her eyes now their mercury color.

"Harry arrest her!" came Ron's enraged voice one hand massage his throat, the other pointing his wand at her and Hermione. Laecyn quickly pulled Hermione behind her before drawing her own polished black, crooked wand and pointing it at the Weasley.

"Why should I?' Harry asked frowning, his own wand drawn.

"She's not bloody human!," Ron yelled. "She's insane, she almost killed me!" he finished, a slightly wild look in his blue eyes.

"You antagonized her Ron," Hermione said leveling him with that glare she was famous for causing him to flinch. "I don't blame her."

"But you're my girlfriend!." Ron whined earning an eye roll from the other three.

"No I'm not." Hermione said crossing her arms. "I haven't been since I caught you with your dick inside Pansy Parkinson and you tried to lay your hands on me later." They were all caught up in each other that neither noticed Luna approaching with Teddy following next to her.

"Oh dear it seems I've missed something," came her dreamy voice breaking the tense standoff between the four people standing in the hallway.

"Luna it's good to see you," Hermione smiled albiet rather tensely. "Ron was just leaving weren't you?" she asked giving him a pointed glare.

"No I'm not till we talk Hermione," Ron snarled.

"You will do as she says Weasley," Laecyn said trying to keep herself calm before she hexed the boy into oblivion. It wouldn't do to have Hermione upset at her considering they were going to be in close quarters with eachother for a long while, no matter how satisfying it would be.

"You can't tell me what to do bitch," Ron snarled before throwing a curse at her, but with him still being slightly drunk, his aim was grossly off and his curse was flying toward Hermione. Hermione, though surprised, was prepared for the occasion as she quickly produced her dagger with practiced ease and it held it infront of her, watching the blade grow quickly. All but Laecyn were surprised to the curse absorbed by the blade and released back towards Ron as she swung it in an upward angular sweep. Ron hit the ground with a thud a few feet away as Hermione slowly walked towards him, her sword still drawn. He lay there on the ground with a dazed look on his face as he looked up at her in fear. Everyone could feel the huge charge of magick in the air as she gracefully made her way to him. Harry made a move to follow her but an arm from Laecyn blocked his way. He looked at her confused to which she shook her head, an almost proud smile adorning her face. Luna stood to the side watching the sign with her head cocked to the side, a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced between Hermione, the sword, and Laecyn.

"Listen Ronald and listen real good." Hermione said lowly before placing the tip of the sword at his manhood. " Do I have your attention?" she asked raising an eyebrow feeling a satisfying sense of power flowing through her. Ron looked from the sword to Hermione's angry face and nodded his head rapidly.

"Two things, One never come here or near me again." Hermione said squatting down keeping the sword where it was. " Two, Laecyn is far more a hero than you will ever be. Now leave this building and nver bother me or Laecyn again. Do I make myself clear?" she asked putting the slightest bit of pressure behind her sword causing Ron to squeal.

"Yes," he squeaked as she removed the sword and walked away. The sound of him apparating away filled the hallway.

"Well that was entertaining," Luna said dreamily looking at the group.

"Fun!" came Teddy's excited squeal as he released Luna's hand and ran towards Harry.

"Whose hungry?" Harry asked in the otherwise awkward silence drawing a chuckle from the adults.

"I'm sure Hermione is after that display, the Nargles were absolutely swarming her," Luna said in her typical fashion which drew an eyeroll from Hermione and a confused look from Laecyn.

"You'll get used to it," Harry chuckled as they all made their way into the apartment for dinner.

**Not entirely sure about this chapter. Song for this chapter: Alpha King by Rev Theory.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. I got bored at work last night so I decided to pen this chapter out...then realized I left my notebook at work lol. Thankfully because I penned it out, I still have the general idea of the chapter. Of course some things got changed. Anyways have a Happy New Year, stay safe, and enjoy this chapter.**

Laecyn let a sigh of relief as she sank into Hermione's plush, burgundy, leather couch, the day had been a taxing one. It had started out with an early morning training session with her Garda Runda, that turned into saving Hermione and Harry...again, to a confrontation with Hermione to a confrontation with the Weasley dog. Dinner had been a quiet affair ending on a funny note after Teddy had morphed himself in to a combination of Hermione and herself. That had garnered much teasing from Luna and Harry and deep blush from Hermione. Laecyn had to agree with Luna, her and Hermione could make beautiful kids. Not too long after that, the happy couple took Teddy and left while Hermione started clean up. Seeing Hermione working effortlessly in the kitchen, Laecyn had went about adding her own set of wards to the ones Harry and Hermione had already set up. She was impressed with their strength and complexity but she knew that a more experienced and stronger spell caster could break them with time.

The task had been a tad draining on her body due to the sheer amount of Elven Magick that went into the ward as well as her own spin on the spell, and more importantly the fact that she hadn't fed in a while. She frowned as she took a sip out of the glass in her hand, feeling the fire whiskey burn it's way down her throat. She was only half-vampire and was not required to drink blood on a daily basis like her full blooded counter parts, only needing it once every couple weeks, but she had pushed herself past her current limit. She would need to take care of that once Hermione went to bed, it would not do to let her friend and charge see her drink blood from a glass. Taking another sip, she gazed into the lit fireplace feeling the fire's warmth seep into her skin. Focusing her energy, she held out her hand palm up, she focused and allowed her conscious to reach out to the fire, willing it, bending it. She smiled in satisfaction as a small flame left the fire place and and into her palm, her mind shaping it into a small ball before forming it into a fire phoenix.

Hermione watched in awe from the doorway of the living room as Laecyn manipulated the fire into various shapes. Laecyn's talent with the fire element had never been a secret, everyone at Hogwarts knew she had a particular affinity for the element but her control had never been this immaculate. She briefly mused at that one time in school when Laecyn had accidentally set a part of Snape's robes on fire in the hallway due to losing control of her temper. She remembered seeing her turn a Fiendfyre spell cast against them to her own personal fire dragon, expertly controlling the raging fires and taking down a few death eaters and vampires before losing her focus. Laecyn was a near unstoppable force then and Hermione surmised she would be perfectly unstobbable now.

"Enjoying the show Granger?" Laecyn drawled in an almost Malfoyish way, looking away from the flame in her hand, the flame reflecting in her eyes making them appear as if they were pools of liquid fire.

"You're control has imporved," Hermione said blushing in embarassment at being caught staring. She shuffled over to the couch, taking a seat next to the woman, shifting a bit to face her, tucking a leg up.

"It has. I'm pretty sure I won't be accidentally setting things on fire anymore," Laecyn said smirking referring to the Snape incident, he had been nasty after that. Looking back at the flame, she closed her palm around the flame extinguishing it. "I set some new wards up on top of the ones you already had in place."

"I know I could feel the magick changing, growing stronger and very complex," Hermione said gazing into the fire. Feeling the change would be an understatement in Hermione's opinion. She felt the Elven Magick not only replace strengthen her wards but she felt the Magick caressing her skin, warming her body and soul. It was like she was feeling everything that was Laecyn, she could feel the emotion and intent behind the Magick. "It's Elven I'm assuming."

"Yes, you're apartment is set to accept only Apparations from me, Harry, Luna, and you," Laecyn said her voice taking on a more professional tone. " And my house elf," she finished earning a raised eyebrow and piercing gaze from Hermione.

"You have a House-Elf?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Yes," Laecyn said knowing Hermione's opinion on the enslavement of the creatures. "Don't look at me that way Hermione, he's well treated and paid. We grew up together." she said this earning a surprised look from the Gryffindor. Hermione hadn't been expecting to hear that, always assuming that all House-Elves minus the ones at Hogwarts were treated as harshly as Dobby.

"Pip can you come here please," Laecyn said with a lop sided grin. A House-Elf suddenly appreared infront of them with a soft pop. He was pale in color and had small blond wispy side burns but was bald. He was dressed in a rich black velvety material that was wrapped around him like a toga, a gold chain belt around his waist. On his chest was a strange gold symbol that Hermione assumed was Laecyn's symbol. The elf bowed lowed, his nose skimming the ground.

"You called ma'am," Pip said looking proudly at Laecyn, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Pip I would like you to meet Hermione Granger," Laecyn said gesturing to Hermione. Hermione blushed as the Elf's turned his excited gaze to her and started bouncing from foot to foot.

"Pip is pleased to finally meet the great Hermione Granges," Pip said bowing low giving her wide grin. "Pip is excited to see Lady Laecyn's Banna Anam. Lady Laecyn has talked lots about you," Hermione raised an amused eyebrow and turned her gaze to an emabrassed Laecyn how was looking mortified.

"Pip that's enough of that," Laecyn muttered, her face flushed earning her a giggle from Hermione and an apology from the Elf.

"Is Lady Laecyn requiring her potion?" Pip asked taking in the pale features and dark eyes of his Master.

"Later Pip," Laecyn said dismissively not missing the curious gaze of her companion.

"Pip be back later," Pip said before disappearing.

"Everything okay Laecyn?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yes everything is fine, this is just a required drink for my condition," Laecyn said giving her a knowing look. It dawned on Hermione what Laecyn was talking about, and she almost felt sympathy for her friend. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just staring into the fire enjoying each other's company.

"I'm sorry about earlier tonight Laecyn," Hermione said finally. "I shouldn't have been angry. I should've been more grateful for you saving us and being assigned to be my bodyguard."

"It's fine Hermione," said Laecyn a small smile playing on her lips. "I knew you would still be the same headstrong, independant Hermione Granger I knew from school."

"I should've taken those threats more seriously," Hermione muttered shaking her head.

"Yes you should've," Laecyn said seriously shifting her body so she could face Hermione. She ignored the fact that they were now very close, their knees almost touching.

"The Blackstone's are not your average Death Eater family Hermione," Laecyn started sipping some more fire whiskey. "The Blackstone's are pure blooded vampires, one of the Ancient Families of the Vampire race."

"Vampires? but that's not in Toren's file," Hermione said frowning mentally pouring over the Death Eater's file in her mind.

"It wouldn't be," Laecyn said smiling ruefully. "The Ancient Lines have learned over the centuries to mask their true natures by various magickal ways. Vampires have their own brand of magick."

"They have magick? Why aren't they ever in any school?" Hermione asked looking as if her mind blown by this new knowledge. Laecyn would've found the look funny if it were not for the seriousness of the conversation.

"How do you know they're not?" Laecyn said leaning forward, an enigmatic smirk on her face. She watched Hermione's face take on several looks ranging from surprised to troubled, her brain obviously working on overload, thinking about all the possibilites.

"Ever wonder why there was a curfew at Hogwarts? Why even the Head Boy and Girl had a patrol curfew?" Laecyn said watching Hermione's brain put all the puzzle pieces together. " Why even some of the day time students were pale or always stayed in the shade?"

"There were night classes for the full bloods and the half vampires were just like normal students," Hermione said her voice in awe as everything came together.

"Every creature has it's own magick that needs to be trained." Laecyn said smiling triumphantly. "Vampires were no exception,"

"But wouldn't The Blackstone's be registered as Magickal Creatures?" Hermione asked.

"Not if there's no record of their status." Laecyn said leaning back. "The nature of a full blood only reaches maturity at 18. From there the nature takes over, the blood lust, the charm, the added vampiric abilities boost. Before then they appear as very pale, very beautiful, graceful humans." Hermione absorbed this information quietly, feeling the need to do more research.

"This could open up a new set of court prosecution," Hermione said mentally flipping through her law books. "Is this why I'm being targeted?"

"It's only a small fraction of the reason." Laecyn said shrugging. "The main reason is likely revenge. You killed Lord Blackstone's daughter, you've captured the heir to the Line, you're about to try to put him to death, and you are a muggle born. Even more of a reason for you to have a body guard. The things Lord Blackstone could do to his unfortunate victims made even Bellatrix Lestrange squirm." Laecyn said watching color on Hermione's face drain. She didn't want to continue with this background story but it was important to make Hermione understand how much danger she was in.

"The Blackstone Family were held in high regards by Voldemort not only for their views on Muggles and Mugglebornes, but for their very tenacious torture techniques. Even Voldemort had some measure of fear when it came to the current Patriarch of the Line." Laecyn started. "But Voldemort needed an Army. Lord Blackstone is a very skilled orator and was able to rally most of The Ancient Lines in support of Voldemort. I suspect an ulterior motive behind Lord Blackstone's alliance with Voldemort."

"How so?" Hermione asked her attention completely on Laecyn.

"Think about it Hermione," Laecyn said once more leaning forward. "Gathering an army of full blooded vampires from The Ancient Lines? Getting respect and support from even Voldemort's Death Eaters? It's not hard to put two and two together."

"He was going to stage a coup afterwards." Hermione breathed quickly connecting the dots. "But what stopped him? He had all the chances after Voldemort was killed."

"You killed his daughter. His daughter was his life, his first child." Laecyn said shrugging. "His grief was too great to continue and he lost the will to fight. Now you're about to try to kill his eldest son, another of his brood, yes he's pissed. He's been plotting his revenge for the last 5 years."

"This situation just gets better and better," Hermione muttered running a hand through her brown curly hair. Laecyn couldn't help but to feel a bit of sympathy for the girl, it seemed her life would always be in danger.

"I will be here with you Hermione," Laecyn said taking one of Hermione's hands in her free one. "You were one of my best friends in Hogwarts even though it was for a short amount of time and I proudly fought with you in The Battle. Remember that promise I made you after Malfoy Manor? While I healed the wounds Fluer couldn't? I told you I would always protect you. That still holds true today." Laecyn finished lightly squeezing Hermione's hand giving her a genuine smile. Hermione felt overcome with emotions, everything from the day and the past 5 years crashing down her. She launched herself into Laecyn, wrapping her arms around her neck causing them to fall back, Hermione landing on top of Laecyn. Laecyn was frozen as Hermione lay on top of her sobbing into her neck. She sighed before relaxing her body wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist then running her free hand through her hair after she set down her glass. She would ignore at how perfect it always felt with Hermione in her arms, Hermione didn't need that right now.

"I missed you so much Laecyn. I felt like a part of me died when you did," Hermione mumbled her face still buried in the older woman's neck.

"I'm sorry Hermione," was all Laecyn could say as her mind flashed to that moment in the Battle as she spun Hermione away from the killing curse, taking it in the middle of the back effectively killing her human side. "I'm here now. I'm here and I wont leave you again." she said kissing the top of the woman's head.

"I hope you're right," Hermione mumbled sleepily, feeling emotionally drained.

"Go to sleep Hermione," Laecyn whispered adjusting their postions to a more comfortable position. It didn't take long for her to catch Hermione's deep, steady breathing signaling her slumber allowing her to quietly call for Pip. They shared a small smile as he handed her a tall glass filled with warm blood. He bowed as she handed the glass back to him and he apparated away. Laecyn studied the younger woman wrapped in her arms. The years had been kind to Hermione, she had matured into a very beautiful woman with a big heart. She smiled as she recalled when she first met the feisty bookworm, and recalled the promise she had made not to push her soul bond too early. She would allow Hermione the chance to grow and to choose who her mate would be. Yes they were eachother's intended soul bond but she wanted Hermione to fall for her naturally to make it easier. Sighing, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep, Hermione's rosewood scented shampoo lulling her to sleep.

**Well there you go. Song I listened to: Theme song from the TV show Angel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what's up readers! Hope everyone had a good holiday season no matter what was celebrated. Sorry for the long wait, this week has been really busy with a schedule change and...obligations of a camoflauge kind. Any ol' who, onwards to ze next chapter! A word of warning to my readers. From here on out, the story will mention more of Laecyn's intersexed nature. If that bothers you stop reading now as I have warned you and will not tolerate any derogatory flames, if it doesn't then good for you. I find the intersexed idea fascinating so I use it. Enjoy.**

_The only thing Hermione could think of at the moment was the feeling of Laecyn's lips leaving a scorching trail of blissful heat down her neck. Well that and the feeling of their naked, heated bodies pressing together_. _One of Laecyn's hands massaging her left breast in an agonizingly slow motion, gently pinching her nipple every other stroke. Hermione had her hands tangled in Laecyn's dark lucious hair as she slowly made her way down, nipping the sensitive spot on her collarbone. Hermione let out a soft moan at the hot jolt of arousal that shot through her body and straight into her core. Growling, she brought Laecyn back up and pressed her lips against the woman's. She gasped as she felt Laecyn's stiff cock press lightly against her causing her to buck her hips into it, garnering a soft hiss from Laecyn. Laecyn leaned back slightly and moved her free hand in between their bodies and cupped Hermione's bald pussy causing the younger woman to whimper._

_ "Fuck Hermione you're so wet," Laecyn whispered staring into Hermione's chocolate eyes as she slipped her fingers through Hermione's hot, dripping wet folds causing the girl to almost see stars. Hermione bucked her hips as she felt Laecyn's long, dexterious fingers run up and down her slit before settling on her clit, moving them in a circular motion that quickly sent Hermione over the edge._

As she came down from climax and started opening her eyes, Hermione realized a series of things. First, she was not on her bed. Second, her underwear was currently soaked. Third, she was definitly not alone and was half way on top of a feminine body. Fourth, her hand was currently grasping a very hard cock through the pants of it's owner. Feeling the warmth in her body drain away being replaced with what felt like a bucket of ice water, she raised her head and met the almost black, hungry eyes of Laecyn Connaught. The woman underneath her stared at her with an amused albiet strained expression on her face as if she was fighting her impulses, an arm around Hermione's waist, the other gripping the arm rest behind her. There was a light sheen of sweat that covered the older girl's face, she seemed to forget she was still palming Laecyn's cock.

"Did I just..." Hermione strangled out in a cracked voice.

"Mmhmm," came Laecyn's calm reply, her body stiff.

"Did that..." Hermione once again started.

"Yup," Laecyn responding with a strained smirk, her hips giving a small, involuntary jerk. Her horomones and instincts trying desperately to keep the friction going. That action seemed to snap Hermione out of her shock and she jerked her hand back as if it recieved an electric shock.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped leaping off the couch.

"That may have come out of your mouth at some point," Laecyn smirked allowing her body to relax now that Hermione's hand was off her cock and sitting up.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said her face turning a deep shade of red and started to make her way from the living room before a hand closed on her wrist. Hermione felt her body being tugged before she found herself on Laecyn's lap, Laecyn's strong arms wrapping around her waist, her butt rubbing up against Laecyn's hard on. She shuddered as her mind flashed back to her dream, and she unconciously ground into Laecyn's hips.

"Unless you plan on acting out your dream," Laecyn started her voice husky. "I suggest you stop,"

"I'm sorry Laecyn," Hermione whispered hanging her head down, feeling ashamed and embarassed. A finger hooking under her chin caused her to turn her head to the side to face Laecyn. She looked into Laecyn's eyes that were no longer dark in lust, and saw compassion and understanding.

"It's okay love," Laecyn said giving her a reassuring smile. "It happens, there's nothing to be embarassed about."

"But I just molested you..."Hermione said her voice a whisper. "And came on you," she said that last part in a barely audible whisper.

"Granted that was a rather unorthodox way to wake up, but I'm definitely not complaining," Laecyn said chuckling hugging Hermione closer, bringing their faces with centimeters of eachother. "Just do me a favor next time?"

"What is that?" Hermione asked raising a curious eyebrow. Laecyn brought their lips together in a tender kiss, surprising Hermione. They hadn't shared a kiss since the Yule Ball and it was like Hermione remembered and subsequently dreamed of. Hermione felt as if her breathe was taken away as Laecyn broke of the tender kiss, a small content smile on her face before it turned mischievious.

"Next time you want to molest me, ask me first yea?" Laecyn said wiggling her eyebrows. "I'd like to be awake." she finished earning an indignant squack from the younger woman.

"Just for that it won't happen again," Hermione humpfed before getting up and leaving the living room to get ready for work, Laecyn pouting.

After the morning wake up call, the women left for the Ministry to get their day started. Laecyn had briefly left Hermione to take care of Resource paperwork that needed to be filed with Harry signifying that she was currently assigned as Hermione's protection detail. Hermione sat in her office thinking about earlier that moment, a small, blissful smile on her face. Yea it was embarassing waking up like that but the comfortable atmosphere between them after the awkwardness disappeared made her feel content. They had carried on about their business as if what happened between them was perfectly normal. Hermione also couldn't shake the memory of feeling Laecyn's length in her hand, even though it was clothed. She had known Laecyn wasn't lacking in that department if stumbling upon her naked that one day at Hogwart's was anything to go by and she wasn't even excited. Hermione judged Laecyn to be atleast a 7, she already knew Laecyn was thick. _Whoever gets in bed with Laecyn must be a very lucky girl,_ she mused to herself causing a slight twinge to sting her chest. She frowned at that thought not really sure if she liked that idea.

"Now that's not the smiling face I expected to see walking into your office," came Laecyn's voice from the doorway, drawing her focus to the woman. Hermione studied her friend standing in the doorway, from the emerald green button up shirt and black tie to her form fitting dark, blue jeans, and black and white converse shoes._ How very Slytherin,_ she thought internally snorting. She blushed as her gaze briefly wandered to Laecyn's crotch, briefly wondering how her extra equipment was hidden, giving Laecyn the illusion of having the regular female body. Pulling her gaze from Laecyn's crotch, her gaze went to the woman's face, noticing for the first time that she was no longer deathly pale but had a slight bit of coloring to her skin and her eyes were a normal pale gray. As usual, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. _Yes the woman who captured Laecyn's attention was definitely a luck woman_, Hermione thought once again feeling a pang in chest. _Maybe I should start taking an initative..._Hermione thought.

"Enjoying the view love?' Laecyn smirked throwing Hermione a wink as she walked into the office, taking a seat in front of Hermione's desk.

"Maybe I am," Hermione responded in kind, leaning back in her seat. " You are a very attractive woman after all." she finished throwing Laecyn a deceptively coy smile causing Laecyn to blink in surprise at the change of pace. _Someone wants to play,_ she thought unable to stop a smile. _Maybe finally we can get somewhere with this tip toeing. God knows it's been going on 5 years too long,_ she finished feeling a surge of hope in her chest.

"I always knew you had a thing for me," Laecyn retorted leaning forward. "I am undeniably attractive."

"And arrogant," Hermione retorted chuckling.

"That's not a denial," Laecyn pointed out in a shout of excitement. They continued their banter until they were interrupted by an out of breathe and panicking Harry Potter.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked all evidence of playfulness gone, her face stern, a look mirrored by Laecyn.

"Hermione, there's been attack on a Muggle woman," Harry said after he caught his breathe.

"What makes this attack different?" Laecyn asked having a slight hunch. If it was just any regular attack on a Muggle, it wouldn't cause Harry Potter, the Head of the Auror Department to make a mad dash to Hermione's office.

"The woman she looked like you Hermione," Harry said gravely. His words caused a cold chill to sweep across the room and Hermione's heart to stop. "That's not all Hermione."

"What else Harry?" asked Hermione feeling her nerves start to frazzle.

"It looked like she was drained by a vampire before she was flayed." Harry said, his face going pale. " The words Mudblood were carved into her arm." At those words, Hermione felt herself grow pale almost faint as she caught Laecyn's eye, a knowing looking in those gray eyes.

"Blackstone," they both muttered before looking at a confused Harry.

"Mr. Potter there is something you need to know about the Blackstone Line," Laecyn said fixing Harry with a solemn look that made his heart plummet.

**Well there you go folks. I had many different ways planned out for the beginning before I finally decided on this one. I know I had a special reader that wanted to see something from Hermione regarding Laecyn, so in my own twisted way I answered that request. I wrote this to the song: House of the Rising Sun cover by Lauren O'Connell. Those familiar with the American Horror Story Coven commercials will know the song. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter for my readers. To my chronic reviewers, thank you. I went back and reread the last chapter...yea i blushed a bit lol. Typing is apparently different than reading your own naughtiness. Oh well, enjoy.**

To say Hermione was irate was an understatement. For the second time in her 22 years, she found herself going into hiding becuase of who she was. After Laecyn filled had filled Harry in on the background of the Blackstone Line, he had promptly involved the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Minister had firmly ordered her to go into hiding, placing the case on hold until they caught the person behind the murder of the Muggle, who coincidentally, was found a couple blocks from her apartment building. Laecyn had offered to take her to the Cathair na Tine, City of Fire, the ruling seat of the Kingdom of Connaught. Laecyn had assured the Minister that the location of the city was secret as was most of the Elven Kingdom and it's lands. She sighed as she packed the last of the clothing she would need and sat down at the edge of the bed. For once, she wished that she wasn't the target of prejudice maniacs, for once she wished she was anything but a Muggleborn.

"You know if you keep frowning like that, your face will get stuck that way," Laecyn said from Hermione's bedroom doorway. "And personally I prefer the smile rather than that face." she finished walking in and sitting next to her on the bed.

"You're such a charmer," Hermione scowled, looking at Laecyn.

"That's what I hear," Laecyn said throwing her a lopsided grin, ignoring the withering look being thrown her way. "Really, what's got you frowning?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact I'm having to go into hiding," Hermione sneered, her voice biting. "That is exactly what they want and we are giving it to them."

"I know your frustration Hermione, but this is about your safety." Laecyn sighed looking down at the floor. "First the attack on the street in bloody public, then this murder. It's getting too serious too fast and I refuse to let you get harmed." she finished fixing Hermione with a penetrating gaze that seemed to convey a flurry of emotions.

"And what about trying Teron Blackstone?" Hermione asked frowning. "What about justice for his victims?"

"That will come in due time Hermione," Laecyn sighed. "But for now we have to keep you safe, so you can try the bloody git,"

"And my files?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised in a challenging fashion. Laecyn fought back the urge to shake Hermione in frustration. This woman was trying her patience horribly with her stubborness. She could feel a headache coming quick fast and in a hurry.

"Are already at my place in Ireland Hermione," Laecyn said. " You will have full access to them and our library. We have tons of books on Wizard, Elf, and Vampire law at your disposal." she said dangling Hermione's weakness in front of her. Hermione silently cursed the woman beside her for playing on her weakness. She never could pass up a good library or the chance to gain more knowledge. _Damn Slytherin cunning,_ she thought.

"You're wrong for playing my weakness Laecyn Connaught," Hermione growled standing up and facing the sitting woman, hands on her hips. The smug grin that played on the woman's face infuriating her.

"No I'm not, just cunning," Laecyn said standing up, so her height towered over Hermione, their bodies only inches apart. Not for the first time did Hermione find herself gazing into the piercing, soul gazing gray eyes of Laecyn and feel her body heat up, her heart pounding. She hoped in the back of her mind of her mind that Laecyn's sensitive hearing couldn't detect her rapid heartbeat. _Judging from that shit eating grin on her face she can hear it just fine,_ Hermione scoffed internally. _Pray for me, Passion is sometimes a fucked up thing for me,_ she briefly sang in her head causing her to giggle, now she was channeling Korn.

"Something funny?" Laecyn asked, a curious expression on her face.

"No I just thought of this song," Hermione said stepping back, a small smile on her face much to Laecyn's well hidden disappointment.

"What song?" Laecyn asked placing her hands in the back pockets of her dark jeans.

"Pray for me by this American band Korn," Hermione shrugged stepping around Laecyn to grab her expandable bag. "Shall we?"

"I shall have to hear this song," Laecyn said following Hermione out of the bedroom and into the living room. "We have to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron before we floo to the city." she said grabbing some powder from Hermione's fireplace.

"Why?' Hermione asked her brows furrowed in confusion as Laecyn stepped into the fireplace.

"Someone else is coming with us," Laecyn said. "Leaky Cauldron," she said dropping the powder and disappearing in a flash of green flame. Feeling thoroughly confused, Hermione followed Laecyn's example and vanished from her living room. A steady arm caught her around the waist as she stumbled out of the fireplace, a wave of nausea hitting her.

"I've got you," came Laecyn's calm voice in her ear as she felt herself being pulled into a familiar body, the familiar smell of Sage and Redwood surrounding her senses. Yep, Laecyn had a very intoxicating scent, a scent she wanted to bask in.

"God I hate floo travel," she muttered allowing herself to relax in Laecyn's grip, a grip Laecyn didn't seem to want to remove, not that she minded.

"And yet you have a fireplace in your home," Laecyn chuckled lowly in Hermione's ear, giving it her usual nip and consequently making Hermione's lower regions a little warm.

"I like the fire, it's a comfort to me," Hermione said quietly, turning her head sideways to meet Laecyn's warm gaze. "It reminds me of the warmth I feel when you're near," she finished with a crimson blush on her face. Laecyn couldn't help the large grin that spread across her lips at that confession, her small canines visible. It would seem Hermione was starting to feel the small things between them that signified their bond and feel it naturally.

"That just sounds oh so sickeningly sweet," came a bored drawl from their left. Looking over both girls scowled as they saw the familiar forms of Daphne Greengrass standing next to one Draco Malfoy, both dressed head to toe in the black robes with gold trimming that signified their Unspeakable status. Neither appeared to have changed much since their days at Hogwarts with exception of the lack of sneeing from Draco.

"I'm guessing you are the ones assigned to the Intelligence collection?" Laecyn asked her face adopting the emotionless look she was known for while attending Hogwarts. Hermione held back her sigh of disappointment as she felt Laecyn's arm slip away from her. She was really getting attached to the feeling of being in the woman's arms.

"Considering our background, Potter and Kingsley thought it would be prudent," Draco drawled bowing his head.

"Your background?"Hermione asked her curiosity piqued by this bit of information.

"We are half vampires Granger," Daphne spoke up giving the Muggleborn an appraising look causing her to blush. Laecyn felt her fangs grow the slightest fraction as she saw Daphne give Hermione a sly smirk. She was not liking the vampire eyeing her mate, even though Hermione was not yet hers to claim. But she would still let the vampire know her displeasure. Daphne raised an eyebrow at the low growl that came from Laecyn's throat, taking note of the air around them becoming charged with a magickal tension. Hermione looked between the two women in worry, slowly wondering what was going on.

"You're not claimed are you Granger?" Draco muttered low enough for her to hear. He had a very good idea at what had set Laecyn off but needed to be sure.

"Claimed? What are you talking about and since when are you and Daphne half vampires?" Hermione asked feeling her skin prickle at the rising tension.

"You're kidding me?" Draco deadpanned, looking at her as if she had said something stupid.

"I think you need to cool your head Laecyn," came Daphne's cool, calm voice drawing her attention away from her once nemesis. She studied the woman who was once one of her tormentors, taking note that like Laecyn, she had a sense of inhuman beauty about her, her emerald green eyes almost glowing. Her long blonde hair, free flowing down her back, face deathly pale as Laecyn's had been a couple nights ago. Where Laecyn put off a graceful nature, and graceful threat of death, Daphne put off an almost dangerous, edgey promise of death. Hermione couldn't help but muse that these two women were like yin and yang.

"And I think you need to stop leering," Laecyn growled causing Daphne to smirk.

"What right do you have Connaught to tell me what to do where it concerns Granger?" Daphne questioned crossing her arms over her chest. When Laecyn was silent, her smirk became a smug grin. "You don't do you? I can barely smell your scent on her."

"Ladies I suggest we get moving as this place is not a place for this dscussion," Draco said surprising Hermione who would have never thought of him as being the voice of reason...in anything. But she agreed with the blonde ferret.

"Laecyn," she said tentatively taking Laecyn's hand in her own feeling the all too familiar warmth travel up her arm. Laecyn's eyes broke from Daphne's to gaze down at her hand and then the questioning gaze of Hermione. She allowed the tension in her body to roll away and she gave Hermione a small smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked her gaze solely on Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said giving the woman a small smile earning one in return.

"Now I exprect you two to not act like vampires please," Laecyn said fixing her gaze back on the two former Slytherins. "Your needs will be handled accordingly so no draining my people," she said that last part pointedly at Daphne who merely shrugged.

"Have more faith in us than that Connaught," Draco muttered rolling his eyes before taking out his wand. "Now where are we going?"

"Cathair na Tine," Laecyn said wrapping her arms around Hermione, their fronts pressed together.

"This should be interesting," Draco muttered before he and Daphne disappeared from site.

"You have some explaining to do," Hermione said fixing Laecyn with that fiery gaze.

"I know," Laecyn said throwing her a lopsided grin and wink before lowering her lips to Hermione's ear. "And I will make it worth your while," she whispered nipping her ear as Hermione's arms came around her neck, one of her hands landing at the base of her neck. The small whimper she heard from Hermione's mouth set her body on fire.

"You better," Hermione muttered pressing herself subconcoiusly against Laecyn. Laecyn growled as her grip on Hermione's hips tightened before she apparated them away from the Leaky Cauldron and to Cathair na Tine. As the pub began to fade away, Hermione heard what sounded like a loud claxon bell and saw a blue police box slowly fade into appearence in a darkened corner of the pub. _What the-_she had time to think before the pub fully disappeared.

**There you go. I think I had to re write this five times now cause I kept forgetting to save it before I shut off my laptop. I think for this chapter bits of the song Pray for Me by Korn were appropriate. If anyone is curious as to who I've used as my model for Laecyn let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yea so I spent time watching the trailer for the Deathly Hollows...over and over...the music was just too epic, it gave me chills, then I had to track down the music. I was almost sad that we would never see the epicness of a Harry Potter trailer in a theather again then I remembered about Fantastic Beasts, made me all happy and stuff. For the parts of this chapter I used inspiration from the pieces The Quest and Sorcerer's Secret by Brand X Music, amazing pieces. But without further ado...Allons-y.**

Hermione kept her eyes trained on Laecyn as they apparated their destination, the woman's face tight with concentration, as flashes of scenery flashed by them, admiring the beauty that radiated from her. Soon though, she had to close her eyes as she she became nauseated, a hook feeling appearing behind her nasal passages. _God I feel like my brain is being pulled out of my nose,_ she thought, clenching her jaw. A soft pop signaled their arrival at their destination. However, a velvet voice speaking in a tongue she presumed to be Elvish, caused her to open her eyes. Looking from the slightly narrowed gray eyes, she turned her head to see a curved blade pointed at her. Infact looking around, she saw that she and Laecyn were surrounded by Elves dressed in black breast plates, black greaves over black pants. Their arms were bare, save for black forearm guards, a dark blue cloak covered their soulders and flowed down, barely skimming the ground, black Spartan stlye helmets covered their heads. Looking around, she saw she was in a massive throne room, walls made of ivory, three black thrones at the end of the room.

"Laecyn, could you kindly tell your Garda Runda to get their blades out of my face?" Draco drawled, his hands raised in surrender. Hermione looked at him and Daphne both with blades digging into their throats, she smirked a bit as she saw the blonde warily eye the Elf digging the blade into his neck.

"D'ainm agus gno,"_ State your name and business, _came the velvety voice again. Hermione looked at the speaker, he was tall in stature, wiry in build, not thin but not stocky, fierce blue eyes stared at her from within the helmet.

"Come now Bowen," Laecyn said smirking at the Elf. "Has it been so long that you don't recognize me?" The Elf named Bowen looked at the smirking woman for a second before a a grin came over his face.

"Lady Connaught," he said taking off his helmet, sheathing his sword causing the others surrounding them to do the same. _Good god are all Elves this beautiful?_ Hermione wondered as she gazed at a squad of stunningly beautiful, blonde Elves, both male and female all with smiles on their faces.

"Lady Connaught it has been a while," Bowen said holding out his hand to which Laecyn accepted, grabbing his forearm. "We were afraid you had forgotten us,"

"It's only been a year Bowen," Laecyn said releasing his arm and looking around at the seven Elves. "I'm glad to see you all alive and well,"

"As we are happy to see you," Bowen said bowing his head. "What brings you home?This is obviously not a social call," he said glancing at Hermione then two Slytherins. "Ms. Granger, it has been a long time," he bowed earning a confused look from the woman.

"Have we met?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side, searching her memory.

"Only once Ms. Granger," Bowen said quietly. "A meeting I hope never happens again." Hermione blinked as the memory finally hit her.

_She cradled the cold, still body of Laecyn's body, her heart shattered, tears streaming from her eyes. The Battle had been over for only a couple hours, Voldemort had been defeated, but none of that mattered to her anymore. Not the survivors walking around hugging friends, not the dead that were being carted off around her, nothing. She gazed down at the relaxed, peaceful face of her closest friend, the woman who had saved her life twice now, the woman she possibly loved._

_ "You're just as bad as Harry," she muttered running her hand through Laecyn's hair. She almost expected Laecyn to make a witty reply, to open her eyes and give her that ever present smirk but none came. She felt her heart finally dissolved as no response came, her vision becoming blurry. Footsteps approaching her drew her attention from Laecyn's body, looking up she saw seven Elves approaching her, blood staining their polished black armor._

_ "Lady Granger," said the lead Elf going down to one knee, taking off his helmet and setting it aside. "We must take Lady Connaught and prepare her for burial,"_

_ "No," Hermione whispered, her heart broken gaze locking on to his blue eyes, eyes filled with barely hidden grief._

_ "It is our way," he said bowing his head. "I am sorry Lady Granger," he said before catching sight of the elven blade laying next to her and the one next to Laecyn's body. He remembered seeing the brunette use the blade during the battle, remembered seeing the way the two women fought as one with eachother._

_ "Lady Granger, we must take her to our city, she must be buried according to our laws," he said placing his hand over hers as it grasped Laceyn's cloak clasp._

_ "She can't be gone," Hermione said gazing at him with broken eyes before losing control of her emotions. The Elf gazed at the broken woman infront of him, feeling sense of sadness and pity. He himself, was grieving at the death of his leader, his best friend, but he had a duty. Placing a hand top of hers, he once again captured his gaze, what he saw broke his own heart, this was a woman that lost a piece of her own soul. He had to wonder if the two women ever bonded fully before Laecyn's death, the fact of that the human was able to wield the twin of Laecyn's sword made him think that they may have to some extent._

_ "Laecyn wouldn't want you to sit here and cry over her body my Lady," he said sighing signaling to the other Elves to come closer. " She would want you to continue on and remember the person she was," he finished. Hermione looked from him down to Laecyn's body, feeling the truth of his words and reluctantly accepted them. Bending down, she placed a kiss on the woman's forehead before standing up and stepping away to allow the woman's body to be picked up by one of the bigger elves. She watched as the six walked away from her and the other Elf before spotting Laecyn's blade on the ground. Picking it up, she willed the blade to shorten to it's dagger length before rushing to the group and placing it on Laecyn's body._

_ "It will be hard going on knowing that she will no longer be in my life," Hermione whispered._

_ "Yes it will, but the paiin will fade over time," the Elf said his helmet once again back on his head. " Remember her as she was and she will always live on," he said before stepping away to follow his fellow Elves. _

Hermione blinked away the memory and the phantom pain that usually came when she thought about the memory. Looking at the Elf named Bowen and the other six, she immediately remembered their faces.

"Yes I remember you now," she said giving the man a small smile. Laecyn frowned as she looked between the two, wondering why Hermione looked almost heartbroken.

"Did I miss something?" Laecyn asked a clueless look plastered on her face that caused Hermione to chuckle at it's adorableness.

"I'll tell you some other time," Hermione said taking Laecyn's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, taking comfort in the warmth it gave her.

"I'll hold you to it," Laecyn said before turning her attention back to Bowen. "So where are mother and father?" she said looking around at the throne room, noticing for the first time that massive room was decorated in the banners of the 8 Elven nations. " And what is going on?"

"The King and Queen are making preparations for the Ball," Bowen said looking around the room, a small look of amusement adorning his features.

"Ball? What ball?" Laecyn asked.

"It's a Masquerade Ball between the 8 Elven Nations," Bowen said. "A celebration of The Pact of Unity between the Nations." he finished smirking at the horrified look on Laecyn's face. She never did like balls if memory of his best friend served him right.

"Bollocks," she swore scowling at the room. "When is it?"

"Tonight," came a baritone voice that seemed to resonate through out the room. As one, the group turned to find two people, a man and a woman entering into the room. Hermione looked at the father and noted that Laecyn only carried his aristocratic features and height, no Laecyn got her most of her looks from her mother. Like Laecyn, the woman was pale, with the same pale grey eyes, and she walked with a grace that not even a pure blooded Elf could muster.

"Mother, Father," Laecyn giving them a smal smile, embracing them as they reached the group.

"Laecyn," the woman said smiling, showing off her own set of fangs. "You shouldn't wait a year to come to see us," she said before turning her gaze to Hermione. "And you must be Hermione Granger,"

"Your...highness?" Hermione said in an almost questioning tone as she bowed her head, garnering a loud laugh from Laecyn.

"Dear, call me Caerwyn," Laecyn's mother said giving her the amused smirk she was oh so familiar with.

"And call me Eirian," the man said in an almost jovial manner. "You were right Laecyn, she is the looker," he said clapping Laecyn on the shoulder, drawing a blush to Laecyn's face as Hermione looked at her an amused eyebrow raised.

"What is this about a ball?" Laecyn asked changing the subject.

**Yea this chapter is like the second version. The first version got scrapped halfway through. But I hope you liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A couple things worth addressing. One: Thank you for the reviews. Two: Someone requested longer chapters, mk. Three: As for where I got the character names, I used Welsh names, even though most of the foreign language use is in Irish Gaelic. Four: I noticed a lot of spelling errors, that's what I get for typing in the dark. Lights on it is. Now on with the show. **

**Blackstone Manor**

Once again Nikolai found himself walking down the creepy walkway that led up to the imposing doors of the equally imposing manor. He knew his Master would not like this bit of news regarding the Mudblood. This situation had gotten so far out of hand that it could easily turn into a political shit storm and not to mention end his own sad existence. Steeling his fleeting nerves, he grabbed the door knocker and gave it three knocks. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened revealing a boy of no more than 12 dressed in 18th century dress. He wore a blood red loose shirt that was slightly open at the chest, black breeches that ended at the knees, light colored stocking and black buckle shoes, a black colonial hat on his head. His face was pale, his blue eyes slightly glazed, sandy blonde hair peeking out from under the hat. He grimaced as he saw the obvious bite marks on the boy's neck, he truly worked for disgusting people.

"Can I help you sir?" the boy said in a very distant voice.

"I need to speak to Lord Blackstone," Nikolai said keeping his voice steady.

"This way. The Master is waiting," the boy said stepping aside to let the man inside. He followed the boy through the mezzanine and up the stairs of the grand staircase. He shouldn'tve been surprised to see the same bleak polished stone and silver trimming and torches on the second floor. Canvas paintings of Blackstones long past decorated the hallway as well as rather gruesome paintings of vampire orgies and various forms of torture. He grimaced as he saw one moving dipiction of someone being drawn and quartered. He made a mental note to never work for another vampire in the future if he survived his employment with the Blackstone Family. The boy stopped infront of a pair of black oak double doors and opened one of the doors, bowing at the waist. Nikolai slowly stepped inside the room lit only by a large fire place, the walls lined with bookshelves.

"Nikolai you have news?" Lord Blackstone said from the large desk that sat in one of the corners away from the fire place.

"Yes my Lord," Nikolai bowing his head. "It would seem that the situation has gotten a bit more tricky."

"Tell me what you have discovered," Blackstone said leaning back in his seat, his body being swallowed by the shadows, his eyes taking on a luminescent glow.

"The woman is Lady Laecyn Connaught, the daughter of Elven King Eirian and Queen Caerwyn of the Fire Elves," Nikolai started. "She is indeed half Vampire and half Elven, it is believed that until the Battle of Hogwarts, she was also 1/3 human. Her mother was a human witch bitten by a Vampire of unknown lineage while she was pregnant. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Laecyn took the Killing Curse effectively killing her and her human side. Her Vampire and Elven blood revived her a week later. She has been working with the Ministry of Magick for the last 4 years in their Department of Mysteries Intelligence Corp. She is close to the Mudblood." he said taking a break from his report.

"So she is indeed a rare anomaly as the Elves of Fire have supposedly lost the ability to manipulate the element much less conjure the element and can only tame their fire demons. She can conjure the element out of nothing and wield it with perfection," Lord Blackstone said steepling his fingers. "You say her Vampire lineage is unknown?"

"Yes my lord," Nikolai said keeping his face emotionless. "They never found the Vampire after the attack. But there is more my lord. It would seem that after the murder of that Muggle, Hermione Granger was taken into protection. Where that is unknown, but her and the Elven Princess were seen at the Leaky Cauldron with the Greengrass and Malfoy Heirs." And that was where he fought the urge to close his eyes as he wait for the angry outburst that was sure to come, surprisingly it never came.

"So Granger is no where to be found," Lord Blackstone said, his voice betraying nothing. "Do you now what this means Nikolai?"

"No sir," he said feeling himself get nervous.

"It means this case will be delayed which is exactly what we needed," Lord Blackstone said chuckling darkly. "I'm assuming our spy in Azkaban is still good?'

"Yes sir," Nikolai said almost letting his relief show but quickly schooling his features. "Toren is being in the solitary ward on the bottom most level,"

"Good good," Lord Blackstone muttered. "You have done well Nikolai. Continue monitoring the traffic for that filthy Mudblood. I have a pretty good idea of where she is being held at but right now is not the best time to go charging in."

"Yes sir," Nikolai said before bowing and walking out of the study, quickly making his way down the stairs and out of the house. Lord Blackstone watched the human scamper out of the room in amusement. The human was proving to be a very valuable asset for him, he was one of the best he had employed, but he was sure fear kept him alert. A part of him though was troubled at the news of the presence of the Greengrass and Malfoy Heirs being involved with the Connaught woman and the Mudblood. While not a very high ranking Family Line, they still held some sway with the Lower Family Lines, he had to wonder what they were up to. He would need to look into this matter but first, it was snack time.

**Cathair Na Tine**

Hermione nervously looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing the wrinkles in her borrowed black, knee-length dress. Her normally wavy hair was straightened and flowed gracefully down her shoulders. Her make up was lightly done, with a light foundation, light gray dusting for eyeshadow and a light coating of eyeliner. The ball had surprised her and Laecyn both, thankfully Caerwyn had offered to let her borrow a dress for the occasion. The dress of course had to be spelled so it would fit her. Currently though, she was still trying to figure out how she was going to fix the stuck zipper in the back. A knock at the door drew her from her musings.

"Come in," she said watching the door open to reveal a handsomely dressed Laecyn Connaught. The woman was dressed in black form fitting slacks, black button up shirt, and a silver silk tie, her hair was in a low ponytail, bangs framing her face swept to the left. Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement as Laecyn just stared at her with a look of awe, her mouth slightly open, her eyes traveling downwards. Laecyn was rightfully floored as she took in Hermione's beauty, feeling her heart beat pick up as she spotted the open back of the dress, revealing lightly tanned skin and a toned back.

"See something you like?" Hermione smirked as she turned around to look at the woman standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Laecyn said quietly as she stepped further into the room, closing the door.

"Thank you," Hermione said flushing, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"I brought you your mask," Laecyn said holding up a silver wired partial mask meant to only cover the eyes and nose.

"And yours is the obvious black one," Hermione said in amusement as she looked at the nearly identical mask hanging around her neck. "I swear you love that color,"

"Nothing wrong with the color black," Laecyn huffed. "Did you need a hand with your dress?"

"Yes please," Hermione said turning around so her back was facing Laecyn. Laecyn swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked up behind Hermione, leaning around her to set the masks on the vanity infront of the woman. Both women feeling the heat of the almost close contact. Straightening up, Laecyn started working the zipper quickly getting it unstuck. Hermione felt her breathing quicken as she felt Laecyn's breath on her shoulders, and knuckles lightly grazing her skin as they moved up, leaving a trail of hot skin in their wake. Looking into the mirror, her breath caught as she made eye contact with Laecyn's heated gaze, feeling the quickening breaths of the woman behind her, her pupils dialted.

"There you go," Laecyn whispered in her ear as the air around them grew electric, boldly placing her hands on Hermione's waist. Finally Hermione couldn't take the heat and the tension anymore and turned around in Laecyn's hands. She took a second to glimpse into Laecyn's eyes, to catch the look of desire, longing, and something else. Reaching a hand up and cupping Laecyn's cheek, gathering her Gryffindor courage, she took the plunge and connected her lips to Laecyn's almost whimpering at the delicious contact. Later on she would wonder what possessed her to finally give in to her desire for the young woman, but for now she would just enjoy the moment. Laecyn was frozen for a few seconds, her mind put on hold as she felt Hermione's lips on hers. This wasn't just a kiss of comfort like she had experienced with the girl before, no this kiss held the promise of so much more. Tightening her grip on Hermione's hips, she pulled Hermione's body into hers and returned the kiss. The kiss held what words seem to fail at, it was full of love, want, and it was gentle.

"Laecyn-"came Caerdwyn's voice from the doorway before she was interrupted by the scene infront of her. She smiled as she watched the two women share their kiss before noticing the almost suffocating air of raw magick in the air. The quick flare of the fire in the fireplace caused her to raise her eyebrow. Closing her eyes, she analyzed the magickal signiature in the room and felt her insides freeze as she realized it was coming from the witch currently giving her daughter a good snogging. _There is more to this girl than we know,_ she thought to herself before clearing her throat to gain their attention. Hermione jumped away from the kiss as she heard the cough, her cheeks flushed.

"Yes mom?" Laecyn asked, an innocent look on her face.

"This is the gift you requested," Caerdwyn said handing Laecyn a small square wooden box, the odd symbol Hermione had seen Pip wearing on his uniform.

"Thank you mother," Laecyn said smiling gratefully.

"Don't be too long," Caerdywn said throwing them a knowing smile before leaving the room. Laecyn had the grace to look sheepish as her mother left the room glancing at Hermione.

"Hermione, I have something to give you," Laecyn muttered shifting foot to foot, fingering the symbol on the box earning a curious look from Hermione. Exhaling she opened the box to reveal a gold chain, the same symbol attached to it, laying on a bed of black silk.

"Laecyn-" Hermione started before being cutoff by the woman.

"Before you refuse," Laecyn started raising a hand up for silence before fixing Hermione with a serious look on her face. "This will show the Nations that you are part of me and my clan, among other things."

"Other things?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow noticing the flush on Laecyn's face and her looking away.

"I will explain after the ball," Laecyn said gathering herself, giving Hermione a gentle smile. "I think we need to have a talk anyways." she said cocking her head to the side, the same smile on her face.

"Yes we do," Hermione said smiling moving closer to Laecyn, pulling her down for another short but gentle kiss.

"May I?" Laecyn whispered gesturing to the necklace. Hermione nodded and turned around to allow Laecyn to place the necklace around her neck. Their gazes connected in the mirror, gray meeting brown, both expressing their emotions. Laecyn placed a kiss on Hermione's shoulder once she was done, smiling at the goosebumps that rose on Hermione's skin.

"What does the symbol stand for?" Hermione asked fingering the odd symbol. It looked like a crescent moon with two long lines that pointed down in a tang bladed format, a dragon wrapping around each line.

"It is my personal royal emblem," Laecyn said wrapping her arms Hermione's waist. "I am of two lines, Elven and Vampire, I have to have my own. So I combined the royal emblems of my Elven and Vampire Lineage to represent my dual heritage."

"So you know your Vampire Lineage?" Hermione asked her curiosity peaked.

"Yes I spent the year between my "resurrection" and employment with the Ministry to do some searching," Laecyn said her face taking on a rather rueful smile. " I was very surprised to discover the creator to my unique genes." She said remembering the day she ran into the Family in the mountains of Europe, the Line had been long thought extinct.

"And?" Hermione asked eagerly, causing Laecyn to chuckle at her eagerness.

"In my veins flows the purest and oldest blood in human and Vampire history," Laecyn said holding her head hide. "The Vampire who bit my mother was the youngest son of the Tepes Family, Sorin Dracul Tepes,"

"Tepes..." Hermione thought frowning wondering wear she had heard the names Dracul and Tepes before it finally hit her. "You're shitting me? The Line of Vlad the Impaler?!"

"Ready to go downstairs now?" Laecyn asked smiling as if she had never dropped a bomb on Hermione.

**I figured I should stop it here. Song I used for the Blackstone half: House of Secrets by Otep.**


End file.
